Nathan Kress
Nathan Karl Kress (born November 18th, 1992) is an American film, television, and voice actor and a professional child model since the age of three. He is best known for his role asFreddie Benson Freddie Benson on iCarly. Trivia *Nathan does some behind-the-camera work for Black Sky because at various parts of the film it's done by "first-person filming" *Nathan and Jennette McCurdy were both mentioned as a clue in the quizzical game show Jeopardy!. The clue was Jennette McCurdy and Nathan Kress, and the answer was "What is iCarly?" [13] *Nathan can play "Somewhere Over the Rainbow" on the ukelele He wanted to learn how to play because his friend Doug Brochu does *Nathan wants to learn how to play an acoustic guitar before production of "Category Six" ended *Category Six",was his first action-packed flick on the big screen. Nathan played a brother in search of his missing sibling. [19] *Nathan takes lessons to learn to pilot an airplane [24] *Nathan has a habit whenever he watches TV to keep the volume at numbers that only have multiples of five.[25] *Nathan is devout Christian *Nathan's older brothers Kevin and Andrew make up half the rock band named Five Mile Town.His celebrity c **His favorite girly movie is 500 Days of Summer with no shame whatsoever **He mentions he hasn't lived long enough to pick someone to play him in his life movie, but if he had to choose, he would choose Josh Hartnett **He would want to trade lives with the President. **He claims one of his worst habits is oversleeping **He describes his most recent (as January 2012) dream as this "Ironically enough, the dream I had last night was one of the few that I actually remember. I dreamt the whole iCarly cast was supposed to be on a talk show together, but I kept getting lost and distracted in a gigantic mall, so I missed my flight and couldn't be on the show. To top it off, I accidentally crashed a fancy futuristic elevator and everyone got mad at me! If anyone wants to offer an interpretation of what that dream means, I'm all ears.." *Nathan's Top 5 favorite episodes of iCarly are iFence, iTwins, iBloop, iPity the Nevel, and iStart a Fan War. **iFence: "We run around smacking people with swords the whole time. **iTwins: "I've always loved this episode, it's just funny stuff! And Jennette was brilliant playing two characters." **iBloop: "Although I technically wasn't in the episode except for my bloopers, I still say this is definitely a favorite. It's a cool look into the fun we have on set that doesn't make it to TV!" **iPity the Nevel: "I had SO much fun doing a parody of a vampire, and having Nevel (Reed Alexander) in an episode is always a blast! **iStart a Fan War: "Jack Black. I don't think any more explanation is needed!" *His current girlfriend is eighteen year old singer, actress, and dancer Madisen Hill a.k.a Madi. They've been in a relationship for two years. *Nathan made a cameo appearance as young Moi in their music video Superman along with his girlfriend Madisen Hill. *During the Drake & Josh ''days, Dan Schneider had cast Nathan Kress as Toplin, a nerdy boy who had a crush on Megan Parker (Drake's sister, and Josh's stepsister) in the episode "Battle of the Panthatar." However, when he saw the potential Kress had, he gave him a character for ''iCarly, this time as a boy who had a massive crush on Carly. As for Toplin's scenes, they were ultimately cut, because the producers were worried that the young Nickelodeon fans seeing Nathan on Drake & Josh as a character similar to Freddie would confuse them. *question anserd by Nathan *'Fan 1:' "if you weren't an actor-what kind of work do you think you would be interested in?" **'Nathan:' "The Army is the only other thing I've ever really been interested in actually" *'Fan 2:' "Would you rather get a puppy sized elephant or an elephant sized puppy????" **'Nathan:' "Puppy sized elephant! Oh my goodness that'd be amazing" *'Fan 3:' "what's one of your weaknesses? Something you want to become better at?" **'Nathan:' "Musical talent is something I really want to work on. I'm starting to learn piano!" *'Fan 4:' "weird I know, but what hand do you write with? lol im a lefty ;)" **'Nathan:' "Me too! Lefty pride!! ;)" *'Fan 5:' "Do you really know about tech stuff IRL?" **'Nathan:' "Not as much as Freddie, but I know my way around a computer :)" *'Fan 6:' "What's a place you've always wanted to go to?" **'Nathan:' "Europe! Especially London and Paris. I did the Italian thing last summer :)" *Nathan's official Ustream Channel is BruinDude92 *The best advice Nathan said his dad ever gave him was to "strive for excellence [43] *Nathan taught himself the piano intro to Relient K's song "If You Want It" without replaying the track first.